Longing for the flames
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: I don't know how to write a summary for this one. It's a one-shot about Marco and Ace. After his first loves dies, Marco feels guilty for wanting to be with Ace. At the beginning Marco x OC, then Marco x Ace.


**So I got this idea stuck in my head and just had to write it down. I'm not sure whether I like it or not, but hey, I will let you decide.**

* * *

 _Two years before Ace becomes a Whitebeard pirate._

The Moby Dick was rocking lazily on the waves, as it was anchored near an uninhabited Island. The crew was sleeping, or rather most of the crew. In the crows nest, Haruta was on watch, while two others were on deck, probably together drinking.

Marco wasn't sleeping at all either. He had just finished his paperwork and was stretching his body. It was really late and he was tired, yet he hadn't got much fresh air toady, so he decided to go to deck for some. As he came out, he heard a wonderful voice sing, though the text and melody was sad. Marco looked around, but couldn't see anyone. It was a female's voice, so it couldn't be Haruta.

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely_

 _So many words, for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe, walk with me, and maybe_

 _Nights of light, so soon become  
Wild and free, I can feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done, they tell me_

Marco was determined to find out who it was and slowly walked around deck, checking behind crates and barrels that had been left on deck, after tonight's dinner outside.

 _Show me the meaning, of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

 _Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say "Forever gaze if only"_

 _Guilty roads to an endless love (Endless love)  
There's no control, are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done, they tell me_

He got closer, as he slowly walked towards the chair of Whitebeard. The song also was getting sadder and he could hear the tears. He was getting worried, wondering who felt like this.

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with? (Tell me why)  
Tell me why, I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

 _There's nowhere to run, I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be you're asking me to feel the things you never show?_

 _Oh-Oh-Oh, Oh-Whoa-Oh-Oh_

 _You are missing in my, heart  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are_

He thought hard to figure who could feel like this, but none popped into his mind. Well, actually all popped into his mind, since they had lost some crew members recently. Maybe the woman was still mourning?

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with? (Tell me why)  
Tell me why I can't be there where you are (Where you are)  
There's something missing in my heart_

 _Show me the meaning of being lonely (Being lonely)  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with? (Tell me why)  
Tell me why (Can't be there), I can't be there where you are  
(Where you are) There's something missing in my, heart_

The song tuned out, as he came behind the chair and looked at the figure head. His heart felt heavy, as he saw it was the young woman they had gotten as nakama on an Island a few weeks ago. She had seemed so free and happy, yet the song told him otherwise.

She stood with the back to him, staring at the sea. Her long dark purple hair blew gently in the lazy wind and she was crying. Marco could see her shoulders tug and he could hear her soft sobs. He wondered why she was this sad.

Slowly her walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She tensed lightly, but then turned around and burying her face onto his bare chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer into a soft and soothing embrace, letting her cry her heart out.

As she had calmed, she tried to free herself from his embrace, but Marco wouldn't have any of it. He felt that she still needed the comfort and she didn't protest against it, just sighed slightly, leaning closer to him.

"My whole family was killed. My mother, my father, my brother and my sister. Their last words to me, before they died was to live and be free. I'm the youngest and I was only 4 years old when they were killed, so I didn't know what they meant. Today is the anniversary of their death," she said.

"So that's why you sung that song, yoi," Marco said and felt how she nodded.

He squeezed her gently.

"I'll be fine, Marco. I just … I just needed to sing for them. Letting them know I still think of them and it still hurts. The pain will never leave," she said.

He kissed the top of her head. "I understand. It's okay. But be assured that we are here for you. You might have lost one family, but now you have another one. We'll take care of you and make sure you live and that you are free, yoi."

She tilted her head so she could look at his face. "Thanks Marco," she said.

"Everything for you, Tinker," he said and ended the embrace.

She dried her cheeks and left him standing there. Marco felt his heart ache. He wanted Tinker to be happy and smile. Since he saw here the first time, she had enchanted him with the fire in her eyes. The Phoenix in him wanted her fire, no longed for it, yet he was patient. She had to feel completely at home and free, before he made his move. Never did he think that she would be the next nakama they would bury. The cry his Phoenix let out was heartbreaking to the crew and Marco was now singing her song once a year.

* * *

 _When Ace fights Whitebeard for the first time_

Marco didn't like it. Not one bit. First they had read about the teen and how he had gotten a hold on the Mera Mera no Mi. It was _hers_ fruit. He had wanted the fruit for so long and they had been searching for it, but without result and now the teen, who had gotten it, had the nerve to challenge Whitebeard.

So seeing the teen, as Whitebeard was jumping down, gave Marco mixed feelings. His Phoenix craved for the fire, while his heart bled. The memories of her soft and gently kisses, her smile, her eyes and her laughter, filled his head. Yet he stood on the figure head, watching as the teen attacked Whitebeard, but got knocked out, the flames dying.

Knowing Whitebeard, the teen wasn't dead, only unconscious. As Whitebeard turned, Marco saw how the teen regained consciousness. Somehow Whitebeard found it to be a sign and asked the teen to wear his mark. Marco's Phoenix cried happily at the thoughts of being near that fire again, while his heart became cold.

* * *

 _Between Ace coming onto the Moby Dick and him joining_

Marco was trying hard to avoid Ace, but his Phoenix kept on seeking the teen out, whenever Marco wasn't paying attention to where he went. It made him frustrated and even more, when Ace kept on trying to take the head of Whitebeard. _Her flames_ shouldn't be used to take the head of the father she had longed for since her own died. It was just wrong.

It also didn't help Marco that he thought Ace was attractive. He knew he swung both ways, but after she had died, he had barely paid any attention to his sexual needs. Only when it got too much, he just took the first and best person ready to have sex with him. It was that. Just sex and nothing more. Only to take of the pressure.

And now the teen who had the Mera Mera no Mi was starting to get into the head of Marco, creeping under his skin. Marco kept telling him it was only because of his Phoenix side and not that he was falling for the teen. There was no way another person could take her place. She was the only one he ever wanted and now she was gone. All that was left was the memories of the short time they had together.

* * *

 _After Ace joins the Whitebeard pirates_

It had drove Marco insane not to know where he had Ace, so he had given him the ultimatum that either leave or accept the mark of Whitebeard. The teen had accepted the mark at last. Though it didn't help Marco at all. Because, Ace had decided to get the mark on his back and was now wearing no shirts. And damn Marco liked the sight more than he would admit to himself.

Whenever he lied in his bed after a hard day, his thoughts was on Ace, but at the same time he felt guilty. Guilty because he had falling in love with another person, but mostly because the person also possessed the Mera Mera no Mi. Marco knew it was the perfect match for him, still he felt he betrayed Tinker. Betrayed her memory and her person.

"How long will he ignore it?" Izo asked, as he saw Marco standing next to Whitebeard.

"Forever, I guess. Izo, you know how much he loved her. How much he still loves her," Thatch said.

"I know, but she wouldn't like it. He should know that," Izo sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked, as he came to them.

"Nothing you should worry about. How's going?" Thatch asked.

Ace groaned. He had just finished his chores (he was sure Thatch enjoyed giving him the dirty ones) as Haruta had asked him to help him with polishing the instruments. How the commander had talked him in to doing just that, was still a mystery to Ace.

"Oi Ace, tired? Or do you want a chance to show off?" Thatch grinned, an idea popping into his mind.

Ace smirked. "What do you have in mind?"

Thatch knew Ace loved to show off. "Can you make small fire lights and let them swirl around?"

It had been one of the most beautiful things Tinker could do with her powers and Thatch knew how much Marco had loved it. Thatch also had loved to see the small lights twirl around, looking like small fireflies. Whenever she did it, the crew went silent and enjoyed the sight.

"Like fireflies?" Ace asked.

Thatch hummed.

"Sure," Ace said.

Izo knew what Thatch was doing and smirked inwards. He gazed at Marco, who was gazing at Ace from the corner of his eyes. Izo just knew it, though it seemed Marco looked at Jozu, who he was talking to. However, as Ace started to show off, Marco's eyes darted directly to him. All around people felt silent and most looked at Marco, but said man didn't notice this at all, before they looked at Ace.

Everything Marco saw was Ace and the fire. Ace made the fireflies swirl around his own body, while dancing, showing Thatch how much control he had over his abilities. It was clear that Ace hadn't noticed how everyone was staring at him and only him. Well, almost everyone. Though Izo saw Ace, his eyes were on Marco. What would the Phoenix do now?

As in trance, Marco moved towards Ace. He couldn't help it. All he wanted was to embrace Ace, pull him close and kiss his lips, showing him how he felt. Marco had long given up on denying his feelings for Ace, but he couldn't let go of the guilt, whenever he thought about it. Now, however, he wasn't thinking. The fire had hypnotized him completely.

When he reached Ace, the teen smiled to him and held his hand towards him. Marco took it without hesitation and got dragged into a dance with Ace, where his own flames started to lick the fireflies close to his skin. Ace noticed this and let the fireflies dance around Marco, close to his skin. The sight was breathtaking for all who watched, but for Ace and Marco there was no one else than the two of them.

Marco and Ace were now standing still, eyes locked. It was as if time itself had stopped, letting the two be frozen. The fire, however, kept dancing around them, which indicate that Ace still was in control of it, though his heart beat fast, having the Phoenix so close. He had falling for him and he had long wanted to know what his fire did to Marco.

As Marco didn't move, Ace took the lead, got onto his toes and kissed the lips of Marco tenderly. The fire sparked and died out, as Ace leaned into the kiss, enjoying feeling Marco's lips and taste them. Marco wrapped his arms around Ace's waist and deepened the kiss, lost in it. He couldn't control his feelings anymore. He couldn't hide them.

However, soon his mind woke up and he broke the kiss. His eyes widened, as his mind told him what had just happened and without a word, he turned around, running to his room. Ace stood there with a face of disbelief. He had thought for a moment that Marco felt the same, had felt how the older had taken the lead, but then something must have happened. Had it only been the Phoenix side of Marco that loved his flames?

Izo let out a frustrated sigh. They had been so close. It was about time someone had a talk with the stubborn bird, but before he even got to stand, Whitebeard left this chair. Stunned, the crew looked after their father and captain, as he went straight to the cabins. Izo had an idea where the old man was going and exhaled. Maybe Whitebeard was tired of this too.

"What happened?" Ace asked confused.

"It's complicated, Ace, but be patient. Soon you'll know," Thatch said and let out a sigh.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ace was puzzled.

"No. Marco just has some trouble with showing love," Izo said.

Ace let out a sigh and sat down. Did this mean Marco loved him? He glared at Thatch and Izo, who seemed somewhat sad. He wondered what this all was about.

"By the way Ace, it was beautiful. I really like your firefly dance," Izo said after a while.

Ace grinned brightly. "It's actually harder than you think, but I wanted to master this for some unknown reason. And as Thatch asked for it, I wanted to show it to you, but mostly to Marco."

The two commanders shared a gaze, before looking back at Ace.

"When did you find the Mera Mera no Mi?" Thatch asked.

"Short after I set sail. It's been almost a year now," he said.

Thatch and Izo was feeling slight uncomfortable by now. It had been a year since Tinker died. Was it possible that some of the former possessor's soul was latched onto the Fruit as it reincarnated? Because Ace reminded them of her and even his attacks were similar to hers. Hell he almost fought like her, which was why Marco was in such a pinch now.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ace asked.

However, before they could answer him, Ace fell backwards, having a narcoleptic attack. For once, Thatch and Izo were relieved that he had narcolepsy, because they had no idea how to explain to Ace that Marco's former love had been the former owner of the Mera Mera no Mi and that Ace reminded them of her in so many ways. And it was why Marco acted to strangely towards him. Because Marco had falling in love with Ace, but he felt he betrayed his former lover. God love was sometimes very complicated.

-x-

Marco let out a cry of desperation. Finally he now knew what Ace felt for him and all he wanted was to be with the freckled teen, but the guilt for him wanting that was driving him insane and kept him from doing so. He missed Tinker every day, he still loved her, but he also loved Ace and his Phoenix was crying for the flames.

"My son it's time for you to move forward," Whitebeard's voice sounded behind him.

It didn't come as a surprise to Marco that Whitebeard had come to him. His father figure and captain knew him better than anyone on this ship and when it was needed, the man would mingle in the lives of his crew.

"How can I? Tinker had a short happy life and her freedom was robbed from her twice," Marco said.

"Look at you. Is this what she would want? You are miserable and torn. This is not what she would want. No. She would want you to be happy, feel love again and free. Don't feel guilty for loving again, my son. We all know how much you still love her and that you will never forget her, yet we all want you and Ace to be happy together. Anyone can see how much you love the teen and it's not just his flames. Go to him and tell him what you feel. Tell him about Tinker," Whitebeard said.

It was not an order, Marco knew that. He also knew that Whitebeard was right. Tinker would not want Marco to never feel love again. She would want him to be happy and free. Just like she had been, when she was a part of this crew. And now he was kind of insulting her, by not living freely and be happy. He was guilty on so many levels that he feared she wouldn't forgive him, once they met in afterlife.

He nodded at Whitebeard and walked pass the man out of his room. It was better to tell Ace. The teen was probably confused and asking Izo and Thatch questions they didn't want to answer. He should not let his brothers be in that uncomfortable state for long, so he went straight towards deck.

As he saw Ace sleeping, he felt relieved and annoyed. Here he had pulled his courage together and then the teen was asleep. Marco went towards him and kicked him in the side, making the teen wake up with a hiss.

"Follow me, yoi," Marco said and turned.

Raising an eyebrow, Ace got onto his feet and followed Marco, who walked towards the chair of Whitebeard. He walked behind it and onto the figurehead. There he turned to Ace, who looked curious and excused at him. Marco took his hand and let their fire play together. It felt good. Like when he had done so with Tinker, yet it was different.

"She was the first to conquer my heart. I don't know if it was her fire or her calm and dangerous smile that made me fall for her, yet I did. We only had a few months together, before she died. Robbed from us by the marines. Just when she had started to live once more. Her name was Tinker and she was the former user of the Mera Mera no Mi.

"First I hated you. You had her power, the power that soothed my Phoenix side. Then you wanted to take Oyaji's head with her power, though he had giving her the home she wanted. I couldn't bare it, but at the same time my Phoenix cried out for you.

"Slowly I got to know you, though I tried to stay away from you. I realized you might be similar to her, but you weren't her. You might possess the same power as her, fight almost like she did, yet you are different. And that made me fall in love with you. This makes me feel guilty. It makes me feel like I'm forgetting her. Still I want to be with you. Explore love again. Feel it again," Marco said.

Ace looked at him with a mixture of sadness, sympathy and love in his eyes. He raised his hand and dried the tears from Marco's cheeks. Marco had no idea that he was crying, but he was. Tears floated freely down his cheeks.

"I don't want to replace her, Marco. All I want is a place next to her in your heart. We all have a past and I don't want to replace whom you've lost. But let me in. Let me show that love is always burning and even if one dies, there is another out there. Let me be the one, Marco. Let's be together. For our flames and our hearts," Ace said.

With that, Ace kissed Marco. He was slight jealous, but he knew he shouldn't be. Tinker would never leave her special place in Marco's heart or among the crew. Ace was not stupid and knew the crew missed her too. Yet, he wasn't here to replace her. He was himself and he wanted them to accept him for it and they did.

Marco felt relieved and kissed Ace back, pulling him closer to his body and felt his naked torso against his. It felt so good. Their flames sparkled and reached for each other, danced around their bodies in a mixture of red, orange, blue and yellow. For everyone who looked at it, it was a beautiful sight, but none did. The crew let them be, knowing they needed the peace.

As their lips parted, so they could get air, Marco had no doubt in his heart. He wanted to be with Ace. Needed the teen. He felt whole again and he didn't want to lose that, because he was too lost in the past. Tinker would kick his ass if he let Ace go.

"I love you, yoi," Marco said, looking into Ace's eyes.

"I love you too," Ace said, his cheeks slight pink.

Marco chuckled and kissed Ace this time, showing him that it was him and just him Marco wanted.

* * *

 **Song: Backstreet Boys, Show me the meaning of being lonely**

 **As I said, just an idea that kept bugging me. I hope you'll let me know what you think.**


End file.
